I'm a Believer
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: Another Waffy Gohan and Videl Song fic to the Monkeys/Smashmouth's I'm a Believer, Gohan needs guts to ask Videl to the Orange Star HighSchool Prom...will he be able to do it?! R+R


Authoress notes: More Gohan 'n Videl WAFF

Authoress notes: More Gohan 'n Videl WAFF! ^_^ but just FYI: song lyrics underlined, Ja ne! Enjoy!

"Man how am I ever going to ask Videl to the prom?" Gohan pounded out loud. He been sitting on his bed for hours thinking about Videl-chan, the thing he understood least. 

I though love was only true in fairy tales

Meant for someone else but not for me

Gohan needed advice about girls, he couldn't ask his Kaasan. Maybe Bulma she had helped him before with The Great Saiyaman outfit and Gohan betted she could help him now. 

Love was out to get me

That's the way it seemed

"So let me get this straight" Bulma said then continued "You're afraid to ask Videl to the prom" Gohan nodded "And you want me to give you advice about girls?" Gohan nodded again.

"OH" Bulma said and giggled a bit. "You're afraid of being rejected, ne?" 

"Well…hai" Gohan admitted. 

Disappointment haunted all my dreams

"Well if that all your worried about you shouldn't have a problem, the only thing you need is guts and a good tuxedo" Bulma said.

"Thanks Bulma-san, ja ne!" he said and flew out a nearby window.

As Gohan hovered above the clouds he wondered how his Tousan felt about love; he either had guts or was very naïve. Still, deep down he knew he would be able to do it.

Then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

His destination was Videl-chan's house but fate decided other wise because the that moment he was hovering over her house she flew up to meet him.

Not a trace of doubt in my mind

"Oh Gohan I was looking for you!" the girl of his dreams said cheerfully.

"Really what for?" the demi saiyan asked a bit nervously the way she'd stare in his eyes was very nerve wracking. 

Videl gave a strange glance at her friend as they hovered in air above the Satan mansion. "You said you wanted to see me, and I've been looking for you all day it's nearly 7:00"

Gohan used the patented Son arm behind the head embarrassment look at the girl in front of him.

"Oh yeah I was just- He began.

"Look Gohan! The sun is setting oh it's so pretty" Videl said distracted and Gohan looked at the awe face of Videl.

I'm in love

Oh I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried

The sun set a myriad number of different color hues in the sky varying from gold, red, orange, fuchsia, purple, dark purple, blue, and finally black. The sky was relatively cloudless so the star too shone bright twinkling with a half moon in the sky. There never was a more perfect moment.

I thought love was more or less a given thing

Seems the more I gave the less I got

"Videl-chan I'd be delighted if- his profession of Videl going to the prom with him was cut short by the shout of an all too familiar voice. 

"GOHAN! I found you! Gohan Kaasan has been worrying about you! You missed dinner and she's weally, weally mad!" the six-year-old exclaimed on his floating nimbus cloud that really didn't match the night sky well. 

Videl's awe struck stargazing was cut short and turned toward Goten also.

What's the use in trying?

All you get is pain

When I needed sunshine I got rain

Gohan's nerves struck him ever so slightly and his voice only hinting but did not show anger, but some how he managed to say calmly "Tell Kaasan I'll be home soon and not to worry, k?" the older brother said.

Then I saw her face now I'm a believer

Not a trace of doubt in my mind

I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried

"K Gohan but don't forget you promised that we could spar and go super- Goten began before he let out his little family "secret" received a warning shoot from Gohan.

"Don't worry squirt I'll be there, now go tell Kaasan" Gohan said and sighed.

Love was out to get me

That's the way it seemed

Disappointment haunted all my dreams

"Gohan?" Videl said.

"Hmm?" he answered turning around at his would-be prom date.

"Would want to go with me at the orange star poem?" she asked thunder struck through Gohan noticeable at the moment.

Then I was her face now I'm a believer

Not a trace of doubt in my mind

"I've love too! I mean sure" he said with an interesting sound to his voice.

Videl smirked at him and replied: "Oh come on you've been trying to ask me to the prom all week you think I haven't noticed" she giggled.

I'm in love, I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried

He laughed and answered "I guess so, like when Goten interrupted us at the ice cream parlor, the movies, in front of my house, after that robbery last night- wait a minute I know Goten's influence" Gohan said his mind drifting back to his dear Kaasan

Then I saw her face now I'm a believer

Not a trace of doubt in my mind

I'm in love, I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried

"Really took you that long?" Videl said surprised.

"You have no idea" Gohan answered with relief.

I'm a believer

I'm a believer

I'm a believer


End file.
